


girl talk

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [42]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, actually it really doesnt take much effort at all to read it that way, brief mentions of boobs because its beau, can be slash if you read it that way, if nott and beau had a girl talk after she came back, kinda pre relationship, really neau is my passion and that is rather obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott and beau talk after beau returns nott's armor





	girl talk

**Author's Note:**

> from this prompt by anon on tumblr: nott and beau having a girl talk conversation, after beau gives nott back her armor. Maybe including beau complimenting her breasts and kinda flirting but mostly about other stuff like nott actually being proud of her and about beau promising stuff about yeza.

It’s somewhere around three am, Nott thinks, although Caleb would know for sure. Nott is still awake, even though it’s been hours since she’d been awakened by Beau. She just… couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t realized how much she needed the layers of her armor until she didn’t have it anymore. Well, that was a little dramatic, she’d have it back once Beau returned, but- she felt naked without the armor, laying in just her clothes and bandages. She felt exposed and she didn’t like it.

After a while she gets out her alchemy supplies before realising that maybe doing semi volatile experiments in a tiny stall filled with dry straw probably wasn’t a great idea, so instead she just lays on her back and stares at the ceiling, and tries very hard not to think about Yeza. (It doesn’t work)

Thankfully the monotony is eventually broken by a certain monk carefully weaving her way back into the stall. She spots Nott immediately, and heads over. “Hey, Nott- Thanks for letting me use your armor,” she whispers, mindful of Jester and Yasha still sleeping just feet from them. “Sure,” Nott replies, and she starts putting the armor back on. She was expecting Beau to head back over to her pile of straw, but instead the monk  is awkwardly hovering in front of her still. “Beau? Is there something else?” Nott asks.

Beau is- blushing? “Did you- mean it?”

Nott blinks, and pauses in her motions, “Uhm. What? Did I mean what?”

“When you said- earlier- nevermind,” and Beau shoots  over to the opposite end of the stall in a flash of blue. Nott squints her eyes in suspicion, and follows her over. “No, no. Did I mean what? If you don’t tell me, I’ll just keep asking.”

Beau’s face is in her hands, and Nott can hear the embarrassment in her voice. “Did you mean it when you called me a- close friend? And ally?”

Oh, that. “Well, yes, I suppose I did. Did you not want me to?”

That wasn’t the response Beau was expecting, given how her head shot up, and she stared at Nott with wide eyes. “No! No- uh, I mean, I just thought- you don’t seem to really, like? Anyone else but Caleb and Jester? so, I just-”

Nott reaches over and rests a clawed hand on Beau’s leg. “I really did mean it, Beau, I do think of you as a friend. And, um, that reminds me, I should apologize,” Nott starts blushing green, at that. There was a little knot of guilt in her belly, for what she’d said at Yussa’s tower back in Nicodranas, “for what I said, at the wizard tower- that, well- it was rude, and i’m sorry. I was worried about- well, several things, at the time, but I shouldn’t’ve taken it out on you.”

Beau is staring at her, gaping, and wow the shock on her face is really only serving to make that knot of guilt in Nott’s belly even tighter, because she hadn’t meant to hurt Beau’s feelings so badly,-

Nott’s train of thought is interrupted by a tight hug from Beau. After a second, it seems like Beau realizes what she’s doing, and goes to let go, but- well, Nott remembers all of Beau’s comments about her shitty childhood, and maybe,  _ maybe _ she misses hugs (She loves Caleb, of course, but he’s not very tactile with anyone but Frumpkin, and that’s  _ fine _ , really, she respects his boundaries, but sometimes Nott misses it) so she wraps her bony arms around Beau and hugs back. 

This stops Beau rather effectively, and they stay like this for a few minutes, before Nott releases the human and smiles. “So, how was your appointment with Dairon? Did you learn anything new? Did you kick her ass?”

They stay up talking together until the sun rises, although when Nott turns back to continue strapping on her armor, Beau awkwardly compliments her breasts, and Nott panics and replies with, “Jester’s are better,” which leads to a fifty minute discussion on who of the ladies in the Nein is the most attractive- they both agree that it’s Jester, although Beau argues valiantly in Yasha’s defense, they’re both very attached to a certain tiefling.

 


End file.
